Weaver
High intelligence (formerly) Regenerative healing factor |gender = Male |hair color = Blond (pre-EVO) |eye color = Blue (pre-EVO) Yellow (EVO) |portrayed by: = Troy Baker |name = Weaver |species = Human EVO |weapons = Tentacles |allies = Providence (formerly), Biowulf (formerly), Skalamander (formerly) |enemies = Rex Salazar, Agent Six, Rebecca Holiday, Bobo Haha }} Weaver is a former Providence agent who once worked at Providence's Paradise base. He was revealed to be selling Rex's re-activated nanites to Van Kleiss. However, he had gotten turned into an EVO after the overloaded nanite infusion. It is unknown what became of him after the Worldwide Cure. History Frostbite Weaver was the chief technician of Paradise base, which was dedicated to extracting Rex's captured nanites. It was later revealed that he was reactivating and selling Rex's nanites to Van Kleiss. He attempted to scare away Rex, Agent Six, Bobo Haha, and Doctor Holiday with steam from the nanite tank, but he overdid it and he was infused with every single nanite in the tank while Biowulf and Skalamander abandoned him. , Weaver shouts in agony as he is transformed into an EVO]] Following the infusion, he mutated into a gigantic, grey tentacled EVO that seemed to be covered in organic versions of the metal sacks that appear on Rex when he overloads. Rex and Six tried to stop him, but he regenerated when Rex sliced him with the BFS, revealing sparkly yellow nanite clusters. When Rex attempted to cure him, the sheer amount of nanites made him overload. The creature was then rammed by a Providence shuttle.1.06, "Frostbite" Basic After Rex and Six defeated Weaver, he was taken by a Providence ship to a training facility for cadets to battle with. After his collar (designed to weaken his abilities to a manageable level) was turned off by Kenwyn Jones, he attempted to escape but was knocked out by Rex before he could escape from the Cage. The weaker EVOs climbed on his back to escape, leaving Weaver even more injured;1.17, "Basic" however, due to his vast healing factor, it is likely that he recovered from both the injuries inflicted on him by Rex and the other EVOs and thus was recaptured and put back into use as a punching bag for the cadets. Personality He was a greedy, treacherous individual who betrayed Providence sold off Rex's nanites, even at the expense of others' lives. He was paranoid and short tempered, trying to scare off Rex, Doc Holiday, and Six from going to the base despite the fact Rex's nanites were about to go off, creating an explosion as big as the first Nanite Event and becoming irritated when they refused to leave. He eventually panicked and gassed everyone to prevent them from learning the truth. Despite being paranoid and being angered easily, he was able to hide his fear by coming up with excuses on the fly. He tended to be rude, sarcastic, prone to anger, and talking back to his superiors, demonstrating an arrogant, almost condescending attitude. This is further supported by the fact he calls Rex a freak, showing he thinks low of Rex and possibly all EVOs, though he still works for Van Kleiss and the Pack despite them being EVOs because they supply top dollar for Rex's nanites. He was intelligent and was arrogant about his abilities, telling Holiday she wasn't the only genius working for Providence and showed this through his ability to reactivate Rex's nanites. Appearances Season One * 106. "Frostbite" * 117. "Basic" Season Two * 201. "Rampage" (flashback cameo) Trivia * He was briefly described by Bobo as a "50 foot freak show".1.21, "Payback" References Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Incurable E.V.O.s Category:Minor characters Category:Male characters Category:Providence agents Category:Providence Category:Former Providence members